You Can Be Way More
by Greensword101
Summary: Story ideas that I want to work on in the future, but can't because of current projects. This shall be thy dumping ground. Watch out for multiple AUs, shipping, weird moments, and anything your heart desires. And of course, there'll be plenty of fanservice!
1. Star Wars AU

**Author's Note:** I've come to have a true epiphany about my writer's block. I'm having too many ideas in the Big Hero 6 fandom, not Harry Potter. Lots of snippets from stories I want to tell in the future, but can't due to how much I need to get done with my current stories. This shall be my drop-off area for all to see and to allow me to get feedback on ideas I want to work on more. Please, _please_ review. I know this fandom is probably dead, but I want to write stories for this (wish I had been in this fandom sooner, right around the time I started fanfic ironically).

* * *

**Star Wars AU: Gray Jedi!Tadashi working for the Empire.**

* * *

Hutta Town reeked of filth and poverty. Drug exchanges, human trafficking of the most depraved kind, even gambling on the life or death of someone in the arena not a far distance away were merely the dustings of the corrupted cesspool. Stormtroopers side by side cleared away pedestrians and smugglers alike with their mere presence, radiating with power. Anyone who was bold enough or dumb enough to point any weapon at the large squad was automatically shot down. That scared everyone else into hiding into their houses or other buildings.

Dressed in white, thick-plated armor, the Stormtroopers held no difference in their numbers for the most part, with a few exceptions found in commanders, identified by dark-armored should guards or figures dressed in dark-gray jackets with caps on top. Those were the ones of highest command, save for one figure in the back, their entire body concealed by a black cloak.

"Fan out, gather anyone of suspicious behavior." The dark-cloaked figure said in a deep voice. Following the whispers from spies and innocents alike was simple and difficult at the same time. It welcomed possibility of chance while clouded by doubt and false leads. Those same whispers, however, coincided with Hutta Town, commanded by a fat Hut – a giant slug ruled by greed and gluttony – whose reputation coincided with their desired goal.

The black-cloaked figure strode past the Stormtroopers, as they swept the area, pushing people to the ground, turning over property and belongings – the black-cloaked figure suppressed a sigh, shooting wasn't the only thing that these men and women were poor at doing. The high-ranking officers oversaw the action, questioning – mostly threatening – and not responding to answers.

If things could have gone differently, none would have come save for a few trusted officers. Their commander – or the commanders' commander – would have joined in had he caught wind of what they were doing, but Lord Vader's interference would potentially compromise their mission. As would the interference of any of the men if they really knew why they were here in the first place.

It was here, the presence of the Force. Like a faint echo in the mouth of a cave, fading into darkness. The figure made their way down the dirty streets, litter scattered as they walked. If Grakkus wasn't ruler of this place, efforts could be made to reconstruct it and restore it to its former state, before the Galactic Civil War began.

That is, unless, Vader considered the town beyond salvation or beyond care, and insisted that all remnants be eradicated like vermin. The figure felt sympathy for everyone who resided here, they would be caught in the crossfire should that happen. Then again, plenty of people survived through unethical practices. If anyone were to die here by the hands of the Empire, it would be a mercy. Just as long as nothing of worth was destroyed. If there was a way to hide some of the things in this town, that Grakkus had possession of, then this expedition wouldn't be in complete vain.

"Sir," a Stormtrooper marched up to the black-cloaked figure, the red shoulder guard indicating the higher rank of captain, "the locals aren't talking, they say no Rebels are here. We're still searching houses."

"Is that what your men are asking? That we're on the hunt for Rebels?"

"Yes, sir. They are looking for Rebel sympathizers as well."

"And you're aware of the real point of coming here?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what would that be, captain?"

"To search for a potential Jedi on Nar Shadda."

"And how are we going to find the potential Jedi if you have your men asking people about a group that hasn't appeared for over a decade?" The figure asked calmly.

"Sir?"

"Do you know what Jedi are supposed to be like, captain?" The figure questioned.

"Not many records are available, but we know that anyone who calls themselves a Jedi is against the Empire." If that wasn't spoken with such vigor, someone would have thought of those words as a complete joke.

"How do they identify themselves? Any outfits or speech patterns that set them apart from anybody else? Do they proclaim their hatred towards the Empire and hope that they don't get killed?"

"Well," the Stormtrooper captain spoke slowly, "we have been informed that they carry glowing swords."

"Glowing swords..." The figure repeated slowly, like they couldn't believe it. "And do you expect them to be carrying them around in the open?"

"No sir."

"No methods have been thought up of to sort out any potentials from the rabble?"

"None that I have been informed of, sir."

_This is why I need to be promoted_. The figure thought bitterly. _Nothing gets done if no one has a plan._

"Now, how do you expect to find a Jedi by looking for Rebels on this moon? How does harassing the locals over something they consider a myth at this point help our situation?" The figure spoke slowly, irritation crackling into their voice.

"Again, any record on the subject that hasn't been destroyed states the political agenda of the Jedi, which contrasts that of the Empire." The Stormtrooper stated. "Anyone who identifies with the religion that the Jedi follow is therefore considered an enemy."

The figure took a deep breath and pressed onward.

"Do this mean we have to shoot down Lord Vader himself? After all, he practices the religion and is _clearly_ a Rebel." He said dryly. The figure could sense the suspicion and paranoia from the Stormtrooper captain, realizing that the soldier took the comment seriously.

_Rebel and Jedi are two different things_. The figure thought angrily. _They'll tear this place apart before I can find the source with this kind of incompetence!_

A quick wave of his hand, the figure murmured quietly in a monotone voice. "You will command your troops to stand down and to leave the search to me."

The Stormtrooper stared at him through the lens of their helmet, their voice monotone now. "I will command my troops to stand down and to leave the search to you."

"You will relay this message to the other commanding officers."

"I will relay this message to the other commanding officers." The Stormtrooper captain repeated in the same monotone voice.

"And you will leave all civilians out of this." The figure added. _You can't find a tree by starting a fire, after all._

"And I will leave all civilians out of this."

"Move along." The figure gestured with their hand carelessly.

The Stormtrooper walked away, unaware that their new thoughts had been implanted, a hypnotic suggestion. The figure took an extra precaution and stared at the back of the Stormtrooper's head, multiple images flying of recent memories. Digging deeper until they came across the recollection of the overview several days prior. When satisfied with how many other commanders knew of this mission, the mission wiped it from the Stormtrooper's mind, making a note of the others that needed the same treatment.

All it would take would be a single slip-up, and Vader would come down on this place and destroy anything and everything in his path, consequences be damned.

_For a man who aims to pass his teachings down, Vader forgets that there is more to the Force than just anger._

The figure extended their mind across the town, flashes of soldiers leaving burnt buildings, damaged goods, and injured civilians – or corpses – in their wake. He located each commander sworn to secrecy and erased the memory from their mind. Another option would be to kill all who knew, but there was the lack of bloodthirst like Vader did as well as being in the position to make those kinds of actions. Troops might be nameless, but even a small deletion could mean trouble.

Knowing that there would be peace and no distractions, the figure focused on the small presence of the Force, struggling to pinpoint its exact location. The only reason that anyone thought a Jedi might be in this place was the rumor that Grakkus the Hutt was in possession of one. Or several. The beast was a braggart, anything to earn credits.

He frowned, something wasn't right. There was potential, like a bud waiting to blossom into a flower, but it was weak and filled with uncontrolled distress. Had Grakkus been exaggerating his claims or was his version of a Jedi just as flawed – if not slightly more accurate – than the perspective of the Stormtrooper captain?

**(0-0)**

It wasn't a lie.

It was a child.

A scrawny child of two or three with big brown eyes, jet-black hair, and nothing to wear but a prisoner's tunic that ended past his knees and above his ankles.

Somehow, it made killing Grakkus that much more satisfying in hindsight. Shame it wasn't slow and agonizing as it should have been now that he's seen this child who looked like he hadn't seen food or light in a while.

"Who 're you?" The small child said quietly, clutching his large shirt tightly into his fist.

The figure pulled down the hood, letting his jet-black hair and brown eyes be seen. A small beard and whiskers covered his face as well as several thin scars across his cheeks and mouth. The child stepped away from him, seemingly cautious now that his savior had a face.

"You can call me Tadashi." He said. "Commander Tadashi Takachiho of the Galactic Empire. And you, little one? What's your name?"

He received no answer. Tadashi could feel a mixture of feelings stewing within his new little friend; uncertainty, fear, wonder, and even a little hope. Most children would have greeted him like an old friend, an action that would have sent parents into a frenzy. Speaking of which…

"Little one, do you know where your parents are?" Tadashi said as he crouched down to the small child's height, the effort still had him standing at least a head taller. The child looked away and backed away slowly.

Tadashi sensed confusion, fear, and longing; an aching combination for one so small. He wanted to take all of that pain away from this small thing at once.

"Are they around?" He asked. The child shook his head. "Do you know what happened to them?"

"They back at ta' 'ouse. They wouldn't wake up." A tiny whisper, cracking with sadness.

_Starvation or sickness, then._ Tadashi thought. He looked at the small child minutely. _Probably starvation, the little one would have been suffering more severely if it was sickness._

Tadashi held out a hand to the child, a gentle smile on his face. "Little one, is there anyone you know that would take care of you?"

Little One shook his head.

_An orphan. No wonder the slug was able to contain him so easily. With no one asking questions, he wouldn't have been missed. What was he going to be, then? A pet to train to perform tricks? Or something to sell to the highest bidder, consequences be damned?_

Tadashi looked into Little One's eyes, channeling his energy through his memories. Little One narrowed his eyes in child-like suspicion, as if being promised sweets that were never there. He looked away, making Tadashi's job more difficult.

_I can't directly attack his mind, it could cause damage!_

"Wha' damage?" Little One asked, as if Tadashi had spoken out loudly.

Tadashi's eyes widened. A small tendril of thought was struggling to take root in his mind, weak and wavering. It felt like a soft wind, desperately trying to push a sailboat out to sea. He pushed away the weak probe in his mind and lowered himself further, sitting crisscross in front of the boy. Little One still stood a little shorter than Tadashi, but his attention had now returned to the man's direct gaze. Tadashi extended a mental probe, focusing his attention on the child's eyes, subtly willing him to not break contact with the man.

Slowly, he held out his hand to the boy, who took it in both of his smaller ones as best as he could. Tadashi smiled and gave a gentle squeeze. He tried looking into the boy's eyes again, but he looked away again. Then he felt that weak tendril mentally probing him again, pushing it back.

A budding flower indeed. One that needed nurturing. All previous plans were discarded or rewritten in Tadashi's mind. He knew just what to do but needed to be careful in how to address it.

He smiled at the child, "Would you like to get out of here, Little One."

**(0-0)**

No one would ask questions about the child. No one would even look at him. For all they knew, the child wasn't even there. Or at least, that was what the official report would state. The Inquisitors were scouring the galaxy for those in link with the Force, to serve the Empire.

Second Sister, as she had long discarded her real name, considered the role akin to mother. Questions would be asked, negotiations made, deals stricken. And Tadashi was determined to ensure that the child suffered the least horrific outcome.

The child, Hiro, had been examined by Tadashi's personal medical bot. He had been treated for injuries and cleaned, the tunic thrown into the incinerator in exchange for a white shirt that was just a tad too large for the boy with matching pants and socks. In time, he'd be able to fill out the clothes better, but for now there was nothing but utter gratitude and joy from the child.

Tadashi gestured inside of the room. "This is where you'll be sleeping."

Hiro blinked at it, there was so much amazement and astonishment in his expression, Tadashi didn't need to use the Force to know what the young boy was thinking.

'_This is my room?!_' was clearly written on his face.

It also brought another thought to mind; what was his old home like? Tadashi shook his head in self-disappointment, they had just come from the Smuggler's Moon, of course housing wouldn't have been great. Maybe Hiro's new living quarters was the size of his old home put together.

Hiro walked over to the cot, which had been lowered so he could get on it easily, and placed both hands on it delicately, like it would vanish if he applied any more pressure. He looked back at the doorway.

"Mista' Tadasi?" Hiro said in a quiet voice.

"_Tadashi_." Tadashi corrected gently. He couldn't fight back the smile gracing his lips, hearing that childish lisp made Hiro sound less frightened and more endearing.

"Tadasi, why you want me?"

It took a moment for Tadashi to translate the toddler speak, thinking the phrasing to be odd even for a three-year-old. Answering the question wasn't going to be easy; he couldn't exactly explain something that complicated to a child, could he? Maybe if he just told him a small amount…

Tadashi lowered himself, so he was half-kneeling and held his hand out to Hiro. Hiro took his hands off the cot and rushed over to Tadashi, grasping the large hand with his two smaller ones.

"Why did I bring you here?" Tadashi asked. Hiro nodded. Tadashi took a deep breath and said. "You know how you can hear some things others can't?"

Hiro nodded again.

"And you get these…weird feelings, like you know how others are feeling?"

Another nod.

"I'll let you on a little secret, Little One." Tadashi said, finding himself becoming used to using the phrase on Hiro. He leaned in and whispered. "I can do those things too."

Hiro looked at him with wide eyes.

"There's more to that." Tadashi continued. He held out his other hand. "Watch carefully."

Hiro followed where Tadashi was pointing and gasped in amazement when he saw the cot floating a few inches off the ground. A moment later, the bedding was removed from the mattress like a layer of dead skin.

A small cry of amazement brought another smile onto Tadashi's face.

"You know, you'll be able to do that when you're older." Tadashi said slyly. "_If _you're willing to learn."

"Learn?"

"That was a demonstration of the Force." He explained. "An energy that flows through-"

"Fwows?" Hiro cocked his head in confusion, trying to grasp at the word, 'flow.'

_More basic language_. Tadashi thought to himself in reprimand. _I can't talk to him like he's a simple-minded Stormtrooper._

"Sipple-midded what?"

"The Force," Tadashi started again slowly, patiently, "is energy. Everyone has it, but only a few people can use that energy."

He pointed back to the cot, and restored the bedding and mattress to its original state when Hiro was looking at it. "Moving things without touching them is one way you can use the Force. There are other things, too…but not today. I'm sure you're exhausted. I'll let you get settled in and we'll talk more in the morning."

Tadashi turned to leave when Hiro spoke up. "Tadasi?"

He looked back at the toddler patiently, "Yes."

"You my fwen?" Hiro said questioningly. It was an odd statement, considering that he had just met the man today. _He's a child_. Tadashi thought. _He'll make friends with anyone that smiles…_

"I'm going to be a lot of things, Hiro." Tadashi said slowly. "I'll be your friend, your teacher, and your protector. I won't let anyone hurt you."

_Not even Vader. _He thought, before questioning where that came from.

"Papa?"

Tadashi blinked, letting his eyes widen and his feet to take a few steps backwards. What was he just asked? Did a small boy he just met just ask him to be…?

"What?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro pointed at Tadashi and said more quietly. "Papa?"

Tadashi pointed at his chest and repeated. "Papa?"

Hiro nodded, his face scrunching up in concern as if he was afraid that was the wrong thing to ask.

"Do you…" Tadashi hesitated. "Do you want me to be your papa?"

Hiro nodded again, his expression not changing.

_I'm going to train him._ Tadashi thought, certain that Hiro wouldn't be able to hear him. _Why would he ask me something like that? There isn't going to be…I'd rather be the one teaching him than Vader, but-_

Mentor. Protector. Friend. Guardian. Papa. What difference did it make? Hiro wasn't going to leave him that easily and it wasn't like he was going to leave the boy on the moon even if he wasn't the one he was looking for.

_I'm not like the Old Order_. Tadashi thought. _They preach against attachment and love, pathways to the Dark Side. Why am I following that damn mindset that I've mocked in the past, now? _There is passion, yet peace; serenity, yet emotion; chaos, yet order. That_ was what I was taught. Do I want to take on this role and everything it implies?_

All it took was thinking of Hiro holding onto his hand with his two smaller ones for Tadashi to come to a decision.

"Yes." He said to himself quietly. Tadashi repeated it louder, more clearly while looking at Hiro. "Yes, Little One. I'll be your Papa."

Joy and delight radiated off Hiro like heat. The young boy gave him a real smile for the first time and squealed in joy. "Papa!"

"Yes." Tadashi returned the grin with his own. He knelt down to Hiro's height and found himself being rammed by the smaller body and had two small arms trying to wrap themselves around Tadashi's torso. When was the last time someone did this with him? Tadashi hesitated, before placing one hand on Hiro's shoulder. Then he wrapped his arms around the young boy and lifted him up.

"Yes." Tadashi whispered into Hiro's hair. "I'll be your Papa…and you'll be my son."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I love Papa!Tadashi fics or just Big Brother!Dashi and Baby!Hiro-Let-Me-Hug-And-Squeeze-Him stories, but also want to write more serious versions of these without them being Hurt/Comfort fics. I want to see Baby!Hiro kick ass!

Also, I'm referencing _Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon _arc from the Star Wars comics. Luke ends up getting captured by Grakkus the Hutt, who runs the Smuggler's moon in question with a fetish for Jedi relics and Jedi themselves.

I had another thought of how Tadashi infiltrates this place using another character (mostly for my own guilty fanservice, ^^') and I want to write that scene also. Guess this place will do. Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. The Grave

**Author's Note: **Decided to continue this plot bunny dump! Enjoy!

* * *

Honey Lemon brushed a hand against the cold stone, feeling the dust and dirt that had built up over the years. Her fingers traced over the lettering that time hadn't stolen away. This was it. This was what all of their efforts had amounted to. A gravestone without any decipherable words. No date of birth, no death listed. This was the only proof of existence.

"After all these years, you found your roots," Go Go stood behind her, a small grin crept on her face, "Was it worth it?"

Was all of it worth it? Was it worth trying to recall stories that her grandmother had told her, tales that sounded too ridiculous to believe even when the old lady insisted that she wasn't lying? Was it worth the weeks of sleepless nights of research, trying to trace a connection back to somewhere with what little she had gleaned? Even with Fred's assistance, there wasn't much to go by in the investigation. It was to the surprise of everyone that Hiro ended up being more helpful in the search than he had intended to be.

As it turned out, Hiro was on a similar quest driven by the motivation of a single picture.

What was supposed to be an attempt to confirm the tales of an elderly woman ended in a trip across the world. Fred wanted them to sing along the way to make it seem more exciting, or even encourage some lunatic to chase them to make it thrilling, but his suggestions were _kindly _shot down by the majority.

She wanted there to be more to this, but knew in the depths of her heart that this was the best shred of evidence she was ever going to get. And Honey Lemon was happy with that.

"Yeah," she replied, "This was totally worth it."

Go Go nudged her head back down the worn pathway they had came in from, "The others are waiting back in town. I was thinking of checking that candy shop before we left."

"I'll be there in a minute," Honey Lemon's eyes were fixed on the worn headstone. Go Go grunted in response and sauntered off. Honey Lemon dipped her knees into the ground, her hands clasped in prayer. "I'm really glad I got to meet you, Oma. I hope you and Opa are happy together." She left a single sunflower at the foot of the grave and waved farewell as she walked back down the pathway, humming an old tune her grandmother would sing to her as an infant.

_"Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine..."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm not the first person to headcanon Honey Lemon being a descendant of Rapunzel and I won't be the last. This short piece was fun to write!

Also, Oma and Opa are German for Grandma and Grandpa. Raps and Eugene are my favorite Disney couple!


	3. Krei's Little Reality Check

**Author's Note: **Not having to plan out a story in this is refreshing. Let's me work on writing without putting too much effort into it.

* * *

"You're threatening to _what?_" Go Go narrowed her eyes at Krei.

"If you do not fix my B.U.D.D.Y., I will release information to the public that entails your secret identities," Krei sneered. His eyes flitted over to Baymax, "_All _of them."

For a brief moment, there was silence. Then, Go Go began to giggle. It grew in volume until it transformed into a belly laugh that had everyone in the room take several steps back and cover their ears. Krei's face began to pace and he quickly shuffled through the contract papers, as if there was something in there that would have an answer for him.

Go Go's face started turning cherry-red as her knees sagged against the floor, her fists weakly pounding the tiled surface.

"Uh...Go Go?" Hiro advanced towards her nervously until she waved him off. The laughter slowly died down and Go Go sluggishly picked herself back up, breathing deeply and slowly.

"I'm...I'm fine," Go Go breathed, and then straightened up to look at Krei. "I just thought it was hilarious."

"What was?" Krei asked in a hard voice.

"One; you're blackmailing us. Not paying us, which would be smarter. Blackmailing. Us." Go Go shook her head and continued, "Two; you are threatening to go to the police about this."

"I...don't see your point..." Krei drawled.

"Wouldn't expect you to," Go Go sighed, "Let me just burst your little bubble and let you know what will _probably _happen. First; the police are going to grill you for information and how much you know. When they realize that you've known for a while, they'll have you labeled an accomplice since you didn't come forward with this straight away like a law-abiding citizen should. Next, they're going to look over the events where we've _saved your life countless times_ and that's not going to look good for you. It will establish that there was a relationship between us and you, and they're going to suspect that you have assisted us in some ways. That alone will get investigators on your behind faster than Fred's clothes going into the washer."

"It's true!" Fred chirped.

"So, in your attempt to get back at us, you are going to catch more fire than we will, since you run an established business. After that, public of opinion will _likely _label _you _the mastermind behind Big Hero 6 and haul you to prison." Go Go chuckled at the end.

"Not to mention you mentioned your lawyers wrote this pretty much illegal contract for us to sign without any real payment," Hiro jabbed at the copy on the table, "We'll be seen as victims if that comes out. Plus, your lawyers will be roped into the mess too, since from what you just told us, they know our secret IDs too and are now complicit in your actions."

Krei went pale at this. No wonder Judy always called him short-sighted.

"So..." Go Go took the contract from the table and shoved it into Krei's chest, "What did you come here to do?"

"I-I-I...wanted to offer you all paid internships at Krei Tech," said the fool with a nervous smile, "And my first request is to help us fix this new robot so it is safe to be put on the market. Did I mention that your first paycheck will be enough to pay for the next four years of tuition?"

"No deal." Hiro smirked.

"Gonna grad soon, so nope," Wasabi shook his head.

"You just tried to blackmail us, I'm not comfortable with that," Honey Lemon frowned.

"Too bad for you," Go Go crossed her arms.

"I don't go here, so I doubt your contract would apply," Fred smiled.

"_Pleeeeease _help my company fix this!" Krei went down on his knees, "I'll do anything you want. Anything!"

"Stop being a jerk and actually pay us to help you with no strings attached," Go Go demanded.

"DEAL!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hate how Krei tried to blackmail the very people who saved his life more than once. Really out of character for him and nearly made me give up on BH6: The Series.


	4. Uncle Bob

**Author's Note: **This is for bare-nok on Tumblr. Check out their art, it's amazing!

* * *

Hiro slipped through the door, Baymax waddling close behind. After a long day at SFIT, he was tempted to head upstairs and take a short nap in his bedroom. If someone were to text him: 'URGENT! HERO TIME!', it would be ignored until Hiro's sleepy time was over. Or until Baymax woke him up.

What was it about college that made him feel ancient? He was supposed to be the smart guy, he graduated from high school when he was thirteen for crying out loud! It was something he fixated on for over a year now and the rest of the gang knew he wouldn't let up on it. Go Go once called him cranky because he didn't get his afternoon nap and Hiro had wished to all the powers in the universe to melt her face off with a glare to no avail.

He felt the wall to his right until his fingers brushed by a switch in the darkness. Strange, Hiro expected the upstairs living quarters to be lit, especially at this time of day. _Click! _A chair swiveled, as if on cue, and Hiro stared at the figure sitting in front of him with a relaxed posture. In his arms was a small infant dressed in a blue poka-dotted onesie.

Obake's eyes glittered in the light, "Fancy seeing you here, _Hiro._"

Hiro stared with wide eyes.

"Um...Uncle Bob?" He began slowly. "You _do _know you live here, right?"

Obake's pupils shrunk, and his sneer slid off his face. The baby in his lap began giggling, as if he found it very amusing to witness.

"What."

"Is Bob having memory issues?" Baymax titled his head in concern. The baby's arms and legs flailed around aimlessly as he shook with laughter again, louder than the previous fit.

"What did you say?" Obake's posture relaxed slightly, keeping a firm grip on the baby to keep him from falling.

"Uhhh..._I _live here. And _you _live here. It's been a few months." Hiro peered at his uncle nervously. Not a day went by where Hiro wasn't sure if the treatment for Obake's brain tumor wouldn't eventually prove to be temporary. The baby, having calmed down, started to coo at Hiro, reaching out with his arms outstretched to be picked up. Hiro strode over and complied, carefully taking his cousin, Tadaki, securely in his hold. Obake didn't seem to notice and Hiro could barely make out mumbling sounds.

"...not again...was right...bloody bugger...Cass won't be happy...can't live this down..."

"Uncle Bob?" Hiro waved a hand over his uncle's face.

Obake's eyes widened and he seemed to be alert again. He latched his hands onto Hiro's shoulders tightly. Hiro instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around Tadaki, who didn't appear startled by the mood shift.

"HELP ME!" He cried. "I CAN'T SHUT IT OFF!"

"Er...what."

"I can't turn off the evil flair, Hiro!" Obake shook him. "It's the addiction I can't quit!"

Hiro sighed and looked at his cousin, who only gurgled happily. Aunt Cass was certain the boy had inherited some of his father's craziness, which would explain why he wasn't so easily phased by some of Obake's antics. He just hoped the kid wouldn't end up having an obsession with world domination like Obake kept on hoping for. He wasn't sure how many times he could handle hearing the man tell the baby that the world would be his one day. And he wasn't sure how scared he ought to be every time Tadaki's face lit up every time Obake said that to him.

Only time would tell if the world would truly be under the control of Tadaki Aiken-Hamada by the time he reached his teens...

* * *

**Author's Note: **To those of you who don't know, Tadaki Aiken is the OC child of Bob Aiken/Obake and Cass Hamada. Basically, an AU where Bob and Cass were married long before the show started. Bare-Nok mentioned once that Tadaki would find his daddy's evil voice silly, especially when he kept on telling his son "Someday, this whole world will be _yours!" _He did the same thing with Trina as a kid, apparently. Hope you all liked it and don't forget to review!


	5. Yokai

**Author's Note: **Here I am, trying to get out of this funk I'm in. Found out I have depression - more like _confirmed_ because I had been suspecting for a while - and taking steps to handle it. One thing I read suggested pushing myself into doing things I used to enjoy. Since I am trying to get back into writing my stories, this one shot series ought to be good practice.

**jettmanas: **I _always _love the support you give. Keeps me going! I really hope you love what I wrote here!

**Dangara2610**: I'm glad you thought last chapter was cute. I sure did!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hiro struggled against his bonds, wincing as he agitated his injuries. They were all caught off guard, the attack was swift and brutal. Microbots swarmed them like locusts and consumed them all in an instant. When Hiro came to again, he was alone in a dark room with his arms pinned to his side, wrists and ankles bound, and his armor removed.

It was a scary notion, having the enemy strip you while you slept. Hiro was left in his civilian clothes, a far better alternative to being stripped to a t-shirt and underwear. But he was still hurt, had none of his gear on him, and was utterly alone. Most eight year old boys in his scenario would have broken down crying, but Hiro's face was dry. He had been through pain and loss all too well to let anyone see him crack.

It didn't make the separation from Baymax easier, though...

The wall in front of him slid down and Hiro winced at the bright light spilling into the room. Then there was a large shadow that stepped in, looming over Hiro like a predator stalking its prey. The figure stepped in and the wall closed up, swallowing them both in darkness. Hiro could barely make out the long overcoat shifting as the figure moved. Clunky boots that clicked against the floor brought shudders down his spine. It was the mask, however, that Hiro was focused on. A kabuki mask...

He was all alone with Kabuki Man, as Fred labeled him during one of their briefings. But Hiro recognized the etchings from the old mythology books that Tadashi had the once belonged to their late father. The design was simple, but Hiro recognized the face of a demon when he saw one. A Yokai spirit in physical form.

Yokai stood still for a moment, while Hiro's face was frozen with terror. All bravado fled him like the wind and it took all of his remaining willpower not to crumble to the floor. A gloved hand reached out, and Hiro reeled back against wall, brushing against a bruise on his back that made him wince. He never thought that microbots that were designed to not harm human life could still find ways to bend the rules. Such as squeezing too hard in a "rescue" mission.

He was all alone with his enemy. The last time he was this terrified was when he was in that abandoned warehouse the first time they met. The Yokai charging at him with those microbots...it was like he was trying to plunge Hiro into darkness and into the underworld.

His eyes felt hot and moist before spilling down his face. This didn't give Yokai pause, as his hand still reached towards Hiro now that they detected weakness from the boy. Hiro snapped his eyes shut, hoping against hope that whatever was going to happen wouldn't. He flinched when he felt leather brushing against his wet cheek, brushing tears away tenderly. This made Hiro wrack with sobs even more; patronizing him with the appearance of kindness. Hiro continued to sob as Yokai continued wiping away his tears in that same, tender fashion, silently begging for the villain to simply get it over with in his mind.

"Shhhh..." Yokai said softly.

Hiro felt the hand move away from his face and then the bindings around his arms, ankles, and wrists fall to the floor a few moments later. Through his tear-brimmed eyes, Hiro thought he saw a glimpse of something sharp in the dim light being stowed away in Yokai's coat. Yokai's hand went back to wiping Hiro's tears while the other went towards his mask.

Somewhere in Hiro's mind, he was aware that none of this was adding up and right before the face was revealed, Hiro hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

Tadashi looked so different. Most of his hair was shaved and he was left with - Hiro wasn't sure if it was the correct word or not - an undercut. There was a vertical scar on his left cheek and one that slanted to the right on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were cold and hard for a moment, before they melted away and showed the old Tadashi in his infinite kindness.

Tadashi gently stroked his face, "Sh...Don't cry, baby brother. I won't hurt you..."

Hiro continued to shake, tears rolling down his face pathetically. He was a _hero_! Heroes weren't supposed to cry. His heart was breaking like glass, his mind struggled to wrap itself around what he was seeing.

Tadashi took him into his lap and started combing through his hair, mumbling soothing words into the boy's ear. It was a familiar action, on nights where nightmares drove Hiro from his bed and into Tadashi's for comfort. The strong arms, the warmth, the soothing words, and inevitably a lullaby that brought him back to sleep. Hiro would hold onto Tadashi until he succumbed to slumber. But Hiro was limp in the embrace now, barely registering the arm that wound itself around his waist and kept him from falling off or the mumbled reassurances and empty promises that he was hearing.

He wouldn't be hurt. _Hah! _The last few times they fought told him otherwise. Big Hero 6 had been tracking Yokai for several months now and every time they fought, it ended with someone being carried on Baymax's back for treatment. Hiro wasn't entirely exempt from this; although a small voice in his head told him that it typically happened when he was trying to save one of the team from an attack. And that maybe Tadashi didn't have enough time to react.

How dare Tadashi think it could still work after everything he's done! Hiro wanted to scream at him, use the most disgusting profanities he heard from Go Go when she thought no one was listening. His stiff body was the only thing that kept him from pounding his older brother to a pulp and throttling the life out of him for good.

"I know you and Aunt Cass've been taking this hard, buddy," Tadashi said in a reassuring voice, "And I have a lot of explaining to do - "

That last statement grated on Hiro and he pushed himself away from the man he once called his big brother, ignoring the agitated bruises as he scurried to the other side of the room. Tadashi looked hurt by the rejection - _good_, Hiro thought, _now he knows a bit what I was going through_ \- but his face shifted into the hard and cold expression he was wearing earlier. Something about the ease he slid into that face made Hiro wonder if it was his "default" setting. How long had he been doing that for?

"You wouldn't have understood," Tadashi somehow managed to keep that placating tone in his voice, though it made him come off as condescending now, "I had to disappear. Master needed me."

"Master?" Hiro repeated, the fight returning in him and his tears drying, "Whose your 'master'?!"

Tadashi chuckled darkly, "Sorry, little brother. Force of habit." He shook his head as if to dislodge something from himself and continued, "His name isn't important - "

"Professor Callaghan?" Hiro said the first thing that came to mind and was rewarded with Tadashi giving him a startled look. Hiro himself was a little surprised, but he knew Tadashi ran into the burning building to "help" his professor before it exploded. If Tadashi was still alive - probably because of the microbots - then that meant...

"Right," Tadashi broke Hiro out of his thoughts, though the comment wasn't directed at him, "I guess it was pretty obvious."

"Why did you steal my microbots!?" Hiro whispered harshly.

"I had to," Tadashi shrugged, looking unapologetic about it. His nonchalance, his dismissive tone, his..._everything_ kept on tearing down the image of his older brother in his head. The Tadashi he knew wouldn't act like this. Tadashi was kind, Tadashi was patient, Tadashi was free with affection -

_Fred_, Hiro realized that he was going to have to tell the others when he got out. Fred...he was almost as bad as Hiro in the first month. How was he going to break it to Fred without destroying him?

"Robert needed them for the plan and I was the one who he trusted the plan to," Tadashi continued, ignorant of the look of horror on Hiro's face, "He didn't tell me about the fire, though..." There was an edge of bitterness in his tone, like an old wound being picked at. Tadashi's hand brushed against his own scarred cheek, "But that part was Krei's fault. Stepping in like that, killing the moment, rubbing in his failure in Robert's face. And mine."

"What did Krei do to you?" Hiro asked.

"It wasn't what he did to _me_," Tadashi answered coolly, "It's what he did to _our_ _parents_."

Their parents? Why was Krei involved? Their dad stayed home and kept house while their mom worked as co-owner of the Lucky Cat Cafe with Aunt Cass...

Tadashi chuckled meanly at Hiro's confused look, "You didn't think they really died in a car crash, did you? You're supposed to be the smart one in the family."

"We're both smart..." Hiro countered weakly.

For a moment, Tadashi's face softened, "That means a lot, Hiro. Thank you."

Hiro heard something clatter across the floor and he barely had time to react before he was caught up in a black mass that supported his body and shifted into something closer to a chair.

"Please don't move anymore, Hiro," Tadashi said softly, "You're hurt - "

"Thanks to you," Hiro muttered bitterly.

"Thanks to _Robert_, you mean," Tadashi responded coldly and then, almost to himself, added, "I need to have a few words with him later..."

"What does Krei have to do with Mom and Dad?"

"Did you know Mom used to work at Krei Tech?"

"What?!" Hiro began to rise, but the microbots underneath him suddenly bound him around the waist and pulled him back against the makeshift seat.

Tadashi sighed, "I told you not to move anymore, Hiro. You're just hurting yourself!" Hiro scowled, but obeyed. The microbots around his waist didn't retreat like he had hoped and so, Hiro crossed his arms and waited.

"It was a long time ago, before she met Dad," Tadashi looked wistful as he spoke, "Bright woman, so many ideas that she couldn't get out of her head fast enough. You take more after her that way, Hiro." Despite the circumstances, Hiro blushed. "Krei Tech wouldn't have been the same if she hadn't set foot there. If she didn't meet Dad and wanted to leave, I bet she'd still be working there."

Mom used to work...at Krei Tech?! But she was a baker, Dad was the house husband, that's how their story went. A small voice niggled in the back of his mind, _You didn't make the armor for Baymax from scratch, though. You found those notebooks in the garage in that old box. You couldn't have made the neurotransmitter without those notes. Don't deny you saw it written in Mom's handwriting. She's been helping you out all along!_

The armor design he used as inspiration for Baymax...it was as if his mother had been protecting him.

Tadashi smiled in the dark, "Imagine what she could have done if she were still here." His smile vanished a moment later as his tone grew cold, "If Krei hadn't made a huff about her leaving...if he didn't just move on or just take no for an answer...if he hadn't set up that accident..."

"How do you know Krei was behind the accident?" Hiro countered, "It could have _just _been a coincidence when it happened!"

"Robert knew our Mom. She trusted him. He's our godfather!" Tadashi's voice became desperate, "He was supposed to be looking after us, but Krei sent his daughter through a portal to distract him! Aunt Cass had to step in because Robert could barely take care of himself!"

Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing; how manic his brother was sounding, the entire story, Krei being behind two tragic accidents. He couldn't do any of that stuff, he was too high profile! But Professor Callaghan seemed to have caught Tadashi in his web and Tadashi _refused_ to see reason. Krei had been helping them, he gave Big Hero 6 information willingly, he probably didn't know about the car accident! The drunk driver responsible was dead on impact, no connection to Krei Tech at all! How could Krei have planned _that_?! And Professor Callaghan, their godfather?! Tadashi kept saying that Hiro was hurt because of that man; how could he take Callaghan's word so easily?!

"He's been leading you along, Hiro!" Tadashi was in front of Hiro now and had both hands on his shoulders, his grip edging on painful. "Krei can't be trusted!"

That last statement brought something to Hiro's mind. "That's why you had me kidnapped?!"

"I _had _to talk to you!" Tadashi said imploringly, "Robert was going to kill you in his state! It took me so long to convince him and I'm not letting you go!"

Aunt Cass came to mind and Hiro felt that Tadashi could have thought out what he wanted a little better.

"We can be a family," Tadashi knelt down to Hiro's level, his face hopeful and optimistic, "You, me and Robert. We can have a dad again!"

"What about Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked, "Our friends? Baymax? FRED?"

"We can see Aunt Cass again when this is finally done," Tadashi breathed excitedly, "She'll be so happy that I'm okay and Krei's gone, she'll forget she ever lost me to begin with. We can do this together," Tadashi offered his hand to his little brother. "Hiro, we can destroy Krei and avenge our parents! They would want this!"

Hiro looked at the outstretched hand in disgust and horror before swatting it away like an annoying fly. He couldn't keep the tone of defeat and frustration out of his voice, "If that's what you think, I don't think you know Mom and Dad like you should."

For a moment, Tadashi appeared stunned, and shame seemed to wash over him like a balm. His brother could be reasoned with, their parents were the key! Hiro opened his mouth to continue when he saw Tadashi's expression flip like a switch. His eyes hardened and there was a cold fire beneath his eyes that simmered and burned like fire. Hiro scooted back several inches as Tadashi loomed over him like a shadow, his face rigid with fury. The microbots surrounded Hiro in a dark cocoon and he was pulled close to Tadashi's face.

"You don't want to help me?" He whispered harshly, "_Fine!_ I'll do it better by myself!"

Hiro shut his eyes on reflex as he was pulled away. It was all a lie; Tadashi was never quite there. Everything they ever did together; all the stories and laughs and hugs and little moments. He was putting on an act and the world was his audience. It was enough to bring tears to Hiro's eyes again, now knowing that the older brother he loved and looked up to never existed. He would never hear that kind voice again, feel those safe arms protecting him in the night. The wind rushed through his ears as the microbots tossed him in the air like a rag doll. Right as he was about to hit the wall, he stopped, his body colliding with a black mass cushioning the momentum and redirecting him toward the ground without a single bruise. Hiro shook like a leaf, his sobbing beginning anew. He felt the microbots lifting him up from the ground and he was forced to look at the villain in front of him. Tears filled Yokai's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his shoulders shaking like mad, "I don't know what I was doing...Dashi did bad...Dashi did bad..."

"You're crazy..." Hiro blurted out. He half expected Yokai to switch back to his manic fury and was surprised to see the villain looking lost and still ashamed. He muttered something under his breath and Hiro felt himself being carried by the microbots back towards Yokai. The wall opened up again and this time, Hiro was out of his cell. The building they were in looked familiar, signs of decay and damage scarring the surfaces. Hiro's eyes caught sight of a platform that looked like it was eaten at.

They were on Akuma Island.

Yokai led them into a room that Hiro hadn't seen before in his first visit filled with clear chamber pods like the one the pilot from the video was in. One of them slid open and Hiro was gently placed inside. Before he could move, Yokai gently strapped his arms, legs and waist against the back. Hiro didn't bother resisting, there was no point in trying. He continued to sob, wishing that it was all just a horrible dream. Yokai was sobbing too, but it was more subdued and quiet.

"I'm going to close this," Yokai explained in a tight, wet voice, "And it's going to fill with a liquid," he fitted what appeared to be an oxygen mask around Hiro's protesting face, "It'll make you fall asleep and your injuries will be treated. I'll be back when you wake up. Okay, baby brother?"

Hiro looked away, refusing to meet Yokai in the eyes. He flinched when he felt a gloved hand brush against his cheek gently, wiping away his tears.

"I know you don't understand it right now," Yokai continued, "But I promise, I am going to make it up to you. Even if it takes forever." He planted a kiss on Hiro's forehead, "I love you, Hiro. I won't be long."

The door slid closed and a clear liquid started filling up the pod. Hiro felt his bruises sting like fire before the pain began to numb. The liquid came past his nose and Hiro felt himself weaken, his body felt like it was filled with lead. His eyes struggled to stay open, his body aching with relief in the warmth of the pod. The last thought that came to him before Hiro succumbed to sleep was that Yokai would spend the rest of his life apologizing to Hiro.

And Hiro would never forgive him.

* * *

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING**

Hiro looked at the outstretched hand in disgust and horror before swatting it away like an annoying fly. He couldn't keep the tone of defeat and frustration out of his voice, "If that's what you think, I don't think you know Mom and Dad like you should."

Tadashi's face reeled back in shock and his entire posture changed. Shame washed over him like a balm and Hiro spoke again, "I think Mom and Dad wouldn't want you spending your whole life trying to get back at someone. I just want to stop more people from getting hurt!"

Tears filled Tadashi's eyes and he wiped at them quickly. He sniffed, feeling an ache in his heart he had been trying to ignore for several months now. He croaked, "Do you really think it was an accident?"

"You can ask Mr. Krei if you want," Hiro implored, his voice just as constricted. His eyes glistened in the dark.

Tadashi nodded weakly, feeling real hope for the first time in months, "Alright. We'll go talk to Mr. Krei and get answers. We'll do things your way."

Hiro's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he was barreling his face into Tadashi's chest, his body wracked with heavy sobs of relief. Tadashi froze before he wrapped his arms protectively around his little brother, wanting to deserve his forgiveness the way he should. He succumbed to his emotions and sobbed loudly with his little brother, holding him protectively and crying apologies ceaselessly. Hiro's sudden cry of pain had Tadashi remembering his injuries. Damn Callaghan! Why would he attack his own godson?! Why didn't he ask Hiro for his microbots or to stay away from Krei?! Why was Tadashi roped into this mess?!

When their parents died, something in Tadashi broke. Hiro was too young to remember, but Tadashi was sixteen at the time. He had his old life stripped away from him like a page in a book. There was no way for him to grieve; he had to be strong for Hiro, who would have been scared, and Aunt Cass, who already had so much on her plate to add his worries into the pot. So he drove himself endlessly into whatever he could do, anything to stop him from thinking about it. His emotions were maintained, he kept up a happy facade for everyone's sake. Fred stirred something in his heart that Tadashi was afraid of reaching inward for. But slowly, he opened it little by little, like letting in a harsh wind only in small spurts.

When he met Callaghan, there was no denying his complete adoration of the man. Tadashi and Hiro looked up to him and were fans of his work, and Tadashi was so honored to have the man as a professor. Sometimes, Tadashi wondered where the barrier between mentor and student had become muddled. He could barely remember the details, but hearing Callaghan tell him he was friends with their late parents always rang clearly. And hearing stories of his mother, it was something Tadashi drank in without satisfaction. Along the way, Callaghan's "version" of how they died stoked something inside of Tadashi. His temper had simmered into a dying ember and Callaghan was feeding it kindling to bring it to a roaring blaze. It didn't matter that the drunk driver was dead, Tadashi wanted satisfaction. Callaghan fed him story after story about Krei until his opinion of the business man matched the professor's. He had an outlet for his anger and Callaghan was guiding him like a dog on a leash. Until Hiro came and managed to douse that destructive flame into a cold pile of ash. The fire was gone and Tadashi was reaping its destruction.

But ashes could bring forth new life...

"Don't move," he ordered numbly, summoning the microbots to pick up Hiro and carry him out of the cell. Akuma Island looked like it would have been abandoned after his and Callaghan's first fight with Big Hero 6. But only because their enemies - Callaghan's enemies - would expect them to abandon it. Hiding in plain sight was often the best solution in these situations. He led Hiro into a smaller room filled with the healing pods, the ones that Callaghan stole from Krei Tech. Tadashi didn't question it at the time, but now he was mentally adding theft to the laundry list of crimes he was certain to be compliant with. He started placing his brother inside the nearest pod, gently strapping him in and explaining what would happen to the sniffling boy. His own tears had yet to dry, but it brought relief.

"It'll make you fall asleep," Tadashi explained, "It's like going to the dentist...except you feel great when you wake up."

Hiro's hand had a strong grip on Tadashi's wrist, and Tadashi hated prying it off him. He wanted nothing more than to keep his baby brother safe in his arms and never let go.

"I'll be here when you wake up, baby bro," Tadashi said reassuringly and kissed him on the forehead. This seemed to mollify Hiro, who smiled in response and let his older brother comb a hand through his hair and wipe away his tears. "I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life, but I'm going to make it up to you, Hiro."

"Help us stop Callaghan?" Hiro asked hopefully.

Tadashi smiled, "Deal."

He was suddenly stricken with a horrible thought. Fred! His friends! He abandoned them! Aunt Cass, too! Dear God, he didn't know how many apologies he was going have to make before they relented with their - very righteous - fury. Baymax, he felt guilty about too, but he had left the healthcare robot behind to care for Hiro and Aunt Cass while he was "gone." He'd be lucky if he wasn't arrested by the police when Callaghan was stopped in his tracks. But Tadashi took one look at his little brother - his sweet, precious, baby brother that had already done so much as an eight year old and was going to accomplish so much more by the time he was Tadashi's age - and knew that it would work out somehow. He reluctantly closed the pod and turned it on, waiting until Hiro drifted off to sleep in the healing chamber before he headed out.

He sent a quick message to Callaghan, lying that yes, Hiro agreed to help them and that he was getting patched up. Callaghan would be satisfied enough to leave Hiro alone, and would focus his attention on Krei Tech. The more he thought, the more unease grew in the pit of Tadashi's stomach. If he was their godfather, why didn't his parents invite him over or talk about him to the brothers before the accident? Where were the photos? Where was he in Tadashi's life and why was this the first time he was hearing about this connection?

God, he was such an _idiot! _He was ready to lash out at anything that didn't match his version of Krei, he was ready to unleash hell at the snap of Callaghan's fingers! If he had ignored that voice in his head to listen to Hiro, Tadashi knew he would have been heading down a path that was hard to turn away from. A small part of him still didn't believe Krei was that innocent and wanted to dig deeper for answers. But for now, Tadashi had to be quick. Find the others, bring them to the island, patch them up in the pods, beg for their forgiveness and stop Callaghan in his tracks. Thankfully, the same GPS trackers he slipped inside of Hiro's clothing was also slipped into their armor or personal belongings. It was insurance, in case he needed to keep an eye on them from a distance.

As Tadashi rode on a wave of microbots through the San Fransokyo Bay, his heart hammered in his chest. It was painful to admit that it took the voice of a child - his little brother, even - for Tadashi to realize that he was never the hero of the story...

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had fun with this. I loved showing a different interpretation of Tadashi, an indication that losing his parents had taken a toll on him. Or Callaghan had him wrapped around his finger more tightly than was acceptable. The Alt. Ending was added last minute because I couldn't bear to end it on such a sad note (I do plan on another chapter following up on this in the future) and to allow a "What If?" scenario to unfold. Tadashi's hair cut and scars were inspired by this comic on Tumblr called "Beneath the Mask" by n-jay81. Looks really cool and I want to see more of that. Yokai!Tadashi is one of my favorite fanfic ideas, but I wanted to do it differently with Baby!Hiro. You wouldn't believe how many times I tried writing it and it always turned into something else instead!

I aim to write an actual Yokai!Tadashi and Baby!Hiro fic in the future. But not now. Thank you for reading and please review! They make me very happy!


	6. Yokai II

**Author's Note: **Let's see how this chapter turns out.

**jettmanas: **Thanks for your concern. I'm just glad it was finally confirmed so I can address it properly. First step to solving a problem is admitting that there is one. It isn't confirmed that Krei was behind the accident that killed their parents, Hiro notes that there are plenty of glaring holes in the theory. So, did Krei set up an accident and regret it when he realized that two kids became orphans? Was something he said taken out of context by someone that arranged for the driver to get drunk? Was it just a tragic coincidence? And is Callaghan really their godfather or did he just exploit Tadashi's emotions for his benefit?

I've read a few Yokai!Tadashi fics or ideas where Tadashi was a willing accomplice and I wanted to delve into that. Grief does strange things to people and he could have been suppressing his negative emotions for the sake of his family until Callaghan provoked him. He gave him an outlet and Tadashi had five years of pent up fury and grief to vent. There is a saying, "anger is a brief madness", and I couldn't stand the thought of Tadashi hurting his baby brother without remorse. Releasing all of those emotions has really made him a wreck and he is still feeling horrible for almost hurting Hiro even further.

The Alt. Ending allows the reader to delve into Tadashi's mindset more clearly. We saw things from Hiro's POV, but he sees someone that is clearly losing it.

Thanks for your review, it was wonderful to read!

* * *

**Warning: **This chapter is Rated T for coarse language. Things an eight year old should not be saying at all.

* * *

It was a dark abyss, a vast ocean that Hiro couldn't swim through. There was no way to discern up from down or left to right. But there was no hot, no cold. Only bliss. Hiro's body floated in the water, unthinking and uncaring. There was nothing to care about, nothing to fear. No pain, no life, no death. It was comforting and Hiro wanted nothing more than for it to stay that way.

But something reached out to him; a claw, maybe? Hiro tries to swim away, but there's a sudden current drawing him in and his limbs are too heavy. The claw curled around the front of Hiro's shirt and _pulled._ And Hiro began to rise from the dark ocean toward a blinding light from above. He covers his eyes, too heavy to try struggling...

When Hiro broke the surface, his mind was a haze. He could barely register himself or his surroundings. All he knew was that he felt _heavy. _There was a _dripping! _sound that rang in his ears and his lungs took in a deep gulp of fresh air. Strong arms wrap around him like a blanket, and then he felt an actual blanket surround him protectively. He was lifted up and Hiro sagged like a rag doll against the one carrying him. He missed the ocean, it wasn't blaring bright and being in it meant no pain or cold or fear.

What was it he feared?

Something coarse and dry began rubbing against his damp hair. His clothes felt like they were just taken out of the washing machine and were being rubbed down by the same coarse towel. There was someone speaking softly in repetition and Hiro became aware that he was in a bed. A thin blanket. A thinner pillow. But Hiro felt so drowsy, he was able to shrug off the discomfort. He had forgotten the last time he had slept properly since the accident...

Tadashi!

Somehow, his mushy brain became more aware of his surroundings. Hiro stilled as he recognized the voice beside him, crooning soft words of reassurance into his ear. His heart began hammering against his chest, despite how much his body felt like stone. One part urged him to ignore everything and go back to sleep. The other, more strong-willed part, was desperately screaming at him to do something and fast.

Hiro had never felt so terrified of hearing his brother before in his entire life.

He clenched the hand hidden beneath the thin blanket into a fist and twisted his arm out to punch Yokai in the face.

Or at least, that _was _the idea. But his arm moved so sluggishly and it felt like Hiro was trying to lift the bulky dumbbells that Tadashi had used sometimes that all he did was turn himself over and look directly at his brother. Yokai's expression was calm and outright pleasant, and Hiro couldn't wretch his outstretched hand away in time before Yokai enveloped it into his own gloved one.

"Sorry, baby bro," Yokai whispered, "Didn't mean to startle you."

A glob of saliva found it's mark on Yokai's left eye and all sense of pleasantries left the man's face. For a moment, Hiro thought Yokai would pull the mask down and summon the microbots from wherever they were hiding. Yokai's jacket seemed to be bulkier than usual around the shoulders...

Instead, Yokai clicked his tongue in irritation and stood up abruptly. Hiro narrowed his eyes at the man, his brain cooperating more effectively than the rest of his body was at the moment. He was a rag doll to the villain, but Hiro didn't care. He'd spend every moment making Yokai as miserable as he could for all that he had done. He was so sick and tired of being scared and showing it. He was tired of feeling helpless. And most of all, he was tired of having to depend on others to do something for him.

This was Hiro's fight and Yokai was his opponent.

"You're still not in the mood to be pleasant, I can see that," Yokai curtly readjusted his long coat. He glowered at Hiro, "You can be a pain in the ass, sometimes. Do you know that?"

"Yes and I don't care," Hiro growled.

"Of course you don't. How could you? You're eight. You think you can do whatever the hell you want just because you think you're an adorable kid when the truth is, you're a fucking brat."

"And you're a _fucking prick_!" Hiro shouted, using one of Go Go's favorite profanities. Seeing Yokai's eyebrows disappear into his bang of hair was worth whatever fallout was going to happen next.

"Don't use that word, young man!"

"Which word?" Hiro's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Fuck? Or prick?"

"Fuck, of course!" If the circumstances were different, Hiro would have laughed at how Yokai's voice went up an octave as he shouted.

"You said it first!"

"I'm an adult, I can say what I want! _You're _the child, you have to listen to what I tell you to do!"

"Make me!" That was the best Hiro could think of; it was cliche, obvious, but it got his point across in several ways.

Yokai opened his mouth again before snapping it shut. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and harshly releasing it through his thin nostrils. When he opened them again, they were cold and void of emotion.

"I can see that you're still having a hard time..._adjusting_ to this," he began in a condescending tone, "And I know you're a _very_ smart kid, Hiro, so you'll listen to me."

He gestured behind him with his thumb. Hiro thought that they were back in his old cell, but he didn't remember a small pane of glass at the top of the door.

"That door is locked from the outside," Yokai continued, "Only I - and Robert - have the key to get inside. The only way out is with _our _help. Do you know what that means?" He didn't wait for Hiro to answer and replied, "It means that you - for lack of a better word - are _grounded_. If you behave yourself and listen to what Robert and I say, the door unlocks and will stay unlocked as long as you are _pleasant._"

Hiro simply glowered at him.

Yokai pulled out a small key from the inside of his jacket and made a show of indicating that it was going to stay on his person. The door opened and Yokai exited the threshold dividing them. Right as he closed the door, he gave a curt nod and said, "I'll be back in a little while with some food. Try and work on your attitude while I'm gone."

And then the door slammed shut, leaving Hiro all alone again.

Good, he was starting to think Yokai would never leave. His arms and legs still felt like lead, but the feeling wasn't as bad as before. If he was going to be stuck in the bed until he could move properly again, the best Hiro could do was try thinking of a way out of the cell. And maybe off the island. If Yokai heard him moving about in there too much...

His thoughts lingered to the Team, hoping and praying that they were all alright. If Baymax was alright, his first action would be to get everyone to safety and nurse their wounds. And if there was nothing more to do, then Baymax would probably use his upgraded scan to track Hiro down. He wouldn't even need the helmet, not after all the testing Hiro did. The last time they were on the island fighting Yokai, Baymax's helmet got damaged and it was too late for them to find the villain by the time the helmet was fixed. Increasing Baymax's range into his own programming rather than using a helmet was definitely more time consuming, but the end result was worth it.

But that lead to a chilling thought; how come Baymax didn't recognize his creator whenever they fought? All the information he was able to process in his data banks was the blood type and a diagnosis of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. When Hiro asked Baymax more about that last part, he was told that it was a mental condition connected to high emotional stress from a physically or psychologically traumatic event.

_'PTSD can occur when one experiences great trauma,' Baymax explained, 'Often through physical injury, emotional duress, or personal loss' - _

Hiro snapped himself out of his thoughts when he remembered the day the police officer knocked on their door and told Hiro and Tadashi about the car accident. He couldn't remember much of his parents, but he would never forget the look on his brother's face. Another chilling thought occurred to Hiro; how long had Tadashi been suffering in silence...?

He put that aside for later and got back to thinking. He could get through to that idiot when he was out of this place. Hiro turned his head and tried scanning the room in the dim light. There was the door, which was a no-go. Was there an air-vent? Yes, there was, but it was beyond Hiro's reach even if he stood on his toes on the bed. No window for him to look out through. Even if there was, there wasn't assurance that he wouldn't take a thirty foot drop into the ocean or a hard surface and break every bone in his body. So what was he supposed to do? Wait until Yokai came back with food and attack him? Unlikely. Yokai could and would easily overpower him and probably expect him to do something like that. Pretend to get sick and hope to get taken out of the room? Hiro couldn't imagine how to make himself sick enough for it to be convincing and Yokai knew that he pulled that stunt in the past when he didn't want to go to school.

There wasn't a clock to tell him how long he had been locked inside or how long he had been on the island altogether. The only passage of time came much later when Yokai returned with a tray in his hands. Hiro had regained complete control of his arms and legs at this point, feeling restless and anxious all at once. He locked eyes with Yokai, who had a blank look on his face as he gently deposited the tray of dinner onto the abandoned bed.

Hiro's stomach growled at the warm aroma and he instinctively clutched at his stomach, idly remembering how little he ate that morning. He looked at Yokai, expecting the man to leave just as quickly as he came. Instead, Yokai moved over to one of the chairs in the room and took a seat in it. The door was closed again and Hiro felt uneasy with how silent the man had been since he entered.

Finally, after another minute of them staring at each other, Yokai replied, "I didn't poison it, if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not," Hiro said curtly.

Yokai sighed heavily, but didn't say anything else. Hiro was tempted to throw the dinner at his face, just to get a rise out of him. But a part of him was afraid it would come at the cost of whatever remaining control Yokai had over his temper. Instead, he begrudgingly went over to the bed and looked at the tray. Grilled chicken with rice and carrots - yuck - and a chocolate pudding cup for dessert. Hiro picked up the utensils and started eating slowly, pushing the carrots to the edge of his plate. He was able to get away with it until he began opening the pudding cup.

"Eat your carrots."

Hiro looked at Yokai with exasperation.

"You won't get dessert if you don't eat your carrots," Yokai said simply.

Hiro went back to the plate and stabbed at the orange sticks angrily and shoved them into his mouth as fast as he could. If he could get rid of them without having to _taste_ them, it would be a pleasant outcome. He didn't even bother chewing them, so Hiro only had himself to blame for when they got lodged in his throat. The utensils dropped to the ground and Hiro clutched at his throat, his lungs gasping for breath. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his torso and began pounding against his chest like a piston several times. Then Hiro felt a hard hand slap his upper back and returned to adding compression to his chest once more. Hiro felt the carrots dislodged from his windpipe and spattered to the ground covered with saliva.

He coughed and gagged as fresh air returned to his lungs. He didn't shrug off the gentle hand rubbing circles on his back and didn't protest as he was placed back on the bed like an infant.

"Don't do that again," Yokai sighed with exasperation, "It's _carrots!_ It's not going to kill you!" He paused for a moment and then added, "Okay, maybe they _did _almost kill you, but that was more your fault."

Hiro hated to admit it, but Yokai did have a point. He still didn't like carrots, though. He grabbed the forgotten pudding cup from the tray and picked up the spoon from the floor. The spoon was snatched from his fingers almost instantly. Yokai rubbed the utensil against a handkerchief he pulled from his jacket and returned it a few moments later.

"It fell on the floor," Yokai said obviously.

Hiro jabbed at the pudding cup, but there wasn't much heat behind it now. He managed to get a few spoonfuls in his mouth, but it felt like glue. The pudding cup was pushed aside and he refused to look at Yokai. He ate his dinner - mostly - so what was the man still doing in the room? Didn't he have crimes to commit or something? The bed sagged under new weight and Hiro scooted to the far end of the mattress. Great. It was going to be one of _those_ talks again.

"Hiro..." Yokai began tiredly, "I don't want to be the bad guy here."

"Really?" Hiro said sarcastically, "Cause you're doing a bad job at that right now."

"We don't have to be at each others' throats all the time," Yokai reached out with his hand and Hiro batted it away. Accepting defeat for the time being, Yokai pulled away and continued, "I don't _like_ fighting with you. I _hate _it! I'm _so _sorry for leaving you like that! I'm so sorry for all of the pain I put you and Aunt Cass through and I am _so so sorry_ about earlier!" His voice sounded gurgled and Hiro see Yokai's eyes shimmering in the dim light. "That was _wrong_ and I shouldn't have done that!"

That last statement, reminding Hiro of his near-introduction to the cell wall, struck a nerve so badly that he immediately rose to his feet. "Why don't you tell that to Aunt Cass and Baymax and our...friends..!" His voice trailed off and the blood drained from his face. Images played through his head; of Fred, Wasabi, Go Go, and Honey Lemon scattered across the floor in boneless heaps.

"Tadashi," his voice was so quiet that Yokai had to lean in to hear Hiro, "where are they?"

Yokai's face was unreadable.

"Where are they?" Hiro repeated himself a little louder.

"Don't."

"Where are th -?"

"I SAID DON'T!" Yokai bellowed in Hiro's face. Hiro tensed up and backed away, instinctively reaching for the bed railing behind him. In an instant, Yokai's face flickered back from furious to horrified. "Oh God..."

Hiro saw a glimpse of something around Yokai's neck. His heart was hammering against his chest again. But when Yokai immediately took the boy into his arms, muttering apologies into his hair, Hiro didn't pull back. He didn't scream. In fact, he returned the hug and Yokai's embrace tighted ever so slightly. For a moment, Hiro allowed himself this moment, knowing that it wasn't going to last long.

One hand reached towards the mask on Yokai's head and snatched it off. The reaction was instantaneous; Hiro began to tear apart the mask while Yokai scrambled to get it back. They tumbled to the ground and Hiro reflexively pulled the mask against his chest, ignoring the demands that he give it back. Even in his position, Hiro still tried to rip apart the stupid mask, the reminder of what it took from him and his family. Fingers suddenly dug into his armpits and tickled him. Hiro curled tighter into himself and bit down his laughter, all while he still pulled and tugged at the mask. But Yokai knew how weak-willed the boy was from previous tickle fights and it didn't take long before Hiro was sprawled on the ground uncurled and laughing so hard that tears rolled down his face.

The mask was ripped from his outstretched hand and the assault ended. But it was cracked at the top, damage that Hiro had been able to inflict on the stupid, crummy thing. He considered it a victory.

Yokai looked at Hiro in disbelief and annoyance. "Unbelievable."

Hiro wrapped his arms around his chest tightly, as if he could prevent another impending attack. Yokai glowered at him and strode over to the door. The key was pulled out, Yokai waved it at him almost mockingly, and the door creaked open. As Yokai began to step out, Hiro pulled the neurotransmitter he hid in his shirt out and placed it on his head. Yokai's jacket bulged and microbots spilled out and crawled over him like ants at a picnic. Hiro ignored Yokai's cries of shock and ran past him, the microbots binding Yokai on the spot.

"HIRO!" Yokai bellowed at the boy as he ran, his voice echoing in the abandoned halls of the facility. With a mental push, Hiro shoved Yokai into the cell and slammed the door shut. The microbots scurried after him in the hallway and then in front of him when they reached the portal room. They started forming a circular staircase leading to the hole in the ceiling when he heard a door slamming open from a distance, Yokai shouting Hiro's name down the hall. As more microbots swarmed from other corners of the building, Hiro had a thought to have Yokai restrained and take him away from the island as well. But then he remembered the manic look on the man's face and his flippant mood switches. Even if Hiro liberated his brother from the island, he was too afraid and too uncertain to try freeing Tadashi from his own mind. Yokai came panting down the hall and lunged at the rising staircase just as the microbots retracted to the floor and focused their center of gravity towards the ceiling.

"COME BACK!" Yokai shouted in vain as Hiro ascended from the darkness and exited the mouth of the ceiling. Yokai's voice carried through outside, but there was an edge of sadness in his shouting. "HIRO, PLEASE COME BACK!"

Hiro choked down a sob and winced at the sunlight. San Fransokyo stood at the horizon, beckoning and welcoming. Hiro shuddered down a breath and rode the sea of microbots, being careful to direct them towards the bay floor as they moved towards the city. He strained to remember where the team had been right before the ambush happened and everything went black. He had to remember where they were and hope that they were alright. As tears streamed past his cheeks, Hiro had to bite down another shudder as he remembered that he didn't know the whereabouts of former Professor Robert Callaghan. If that man was truly behind everything that had been going on, Hiro had to hope against hope that Callaghan didn't manage to recreate the original neurotransmitter himself...

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm back! And I bring you more awesomeness! I did my best to portray Tadashi's PTSD accurately, but I still don't know for certain. If anyone would be willing to let me know in the reviews, that would be a great help. Reviews help me write and update faster!

We'll continue this little piece in a few chapters. I have a little something for a friend of mine that I wanted to write before the day was out and a request from the guest by the name of **Eris** for a chapter detailing actual Yokai for the gang to deal with. Thank you, **Eris**, for the idea and for your review last time. I appreciate it. Stay healthy during this time, everyone!


	7. Tadashi and His Baby Brother

**Author's Note: **I am dedicating this to my good friend, **PrincessTadashi**, who got me into the ship I am about to delve into, as well as **TheNightFury** for getting the former writer into the ship I am about to delve into. I hope this puts a smile on your faces, you two!

* * *

Tadashi fumbled and fumed as he attempted to assemble the baby carriage at the front entrance. How was it that he looked over the manual front and back three times and he _still _couldn't accomplish something this simple? He nearly cursed under his breath until he saw his father carrying Hiro in his arms walking in.

"Wow," Tatsuo shared a look with the seven month old in his arms, "Dashi's having trouble with Mr. Carriage, isn't he?" He tickled Hiro under his chin and Hiro giggled. "Maybe Mr. Carriage don't wanna go for a walk today? Maybe Mr. Carriage wants to go on vacation in Hawaii and meet Ms. Surfboard instead."

"Maybe Daddy should help Dashi before Mr. Carriage has an accident," Tadashi eyed his father meaningfully. There wasn't much time to deal with his father's antics, especially when there was a schedule to keep. On any other day, Tadashi would have simply rolled his eyes at his father's words and left the room to allow Tatsuo to continue talking silly to the baby.

"Can't," Tatsuo gestured to Hiro as an explanation, "Baby on board."

"_Daaaad_," Tadashi huffed, he did not _whine_, but there was no heat in his voice, "I can't do this myself!"

Tatsuo looked at Hiro with a serious look on his face. He whispered conspiratorially into the baby's ear, "Dashi's having carriage troubles, Hiro. Think we should help him out?"

Hiro only reached towards his father's face and took off his glasses in response.

"Ack!" Tatsuo clutched his face dramatically, "I'm _blind!_ Tadashi, my boy, you're going to have to do this yourself! Here," he held out Hiro to a baffled Tadashi, "Take care of your brother for me! Tell my wife...I love her..."

"Unbelievable..." Tadashi sighed as he took his baby brother into his arms. He gently pried the glasses from Hiro's hands before he could get his gummy - and teething - mouth all over them and handed them back to his father. Tatsuo accepted them without further comment and gently pushed Tadashi to the side as he went over to the baby carriage.

"I don't understand why we couldn't have stuck with the old one?" Tadashi said, "It worked _fine_. Not to mention, it was easier to set up."

This last bit was added under his breath so his father wouldn't hear.

"Because it was starting to fall apart and your mother and I didn't want the baby to understand what Cinderella was going through when her carriage turned back into a pumpkin while she was still inside," Tatsuo said casually as if they were simply discussing the weather. He took one look at the pancake-flat carriage and began to assemble it. In a few minutes, the baby carriage stood proudly waiting for its passenger to be seated. Tadashi looked at it completely baffled.

"W-what?! B-but I followed the manual -"

Tatsuo gently _tsk_ed at his son as Hiro was gently buckled into the seat, "Tadashi, manuals can only get you so far. You have to look for a new angle if the one you're presented with doesn't suit you. If you follow only one set of directions through your life, you're not going to get far."

"Thanks Dad," Tadashi said sincerely. His father certainly knew how to give good advice to follow on, there was no doubt about that. Tatsuo merely ruffled his hair with a chuckle. He appraised his son's ensemble of a sleeveless T-shirt, track shorts and leggings with approval. It was supposed to be a warm day, and Tadashi was hoping to take advance of the good weather as best as he could before the days became shorter and the nights became longer.

"So; jog to the park with Hiro, meet up with Fred, be home with the baby by 4. Okay?"

"Got it," Tadashi nodded, "Anything I'm forgetting?"

"Change Hiro soon," Tatsuo gestured to the baby, who was starting to look a little grumpy, "I bet he's expecting a surprise for us soon."

Tadashi's water bottle, blanket, school bag and the baby bag were slipped into the carriage's pouch without issue. He chuckled when Tatsuo planted a kiss on Hiro's fussy forehead and then grumbled when one was placed on his own forehead two seconds later.

"Be safe, be careful and tell Fred that your mother and I said hi," Tadashi blushed as he pushed the carriage out the door. It was a pleasant late morning and Hiro would certainly appreciate the fresh air. But Hiro seemed more interested in whining and crying himself out, even with the carriage cover pulled over him to provide a little privacy from passersby and sunlight. Tadashi waved to Mrs. Sanders as he jogged past her porch, who was sitting in her rocking chair with a book in her lap. Mr. Watanabe was working in the garden pulling weeds when Tadashi and Hiro went past his place. A short while later, the Lucky Cat Cafe came into view and Tadashi made sure to catch his mother and aunt's eye as he waved to them eagerly. Their father would be forgiving if the two brothers were to drop by later in the afternoon and snag a cookie for a snack.

Sweat beaded his brow as the park came into view, the swing-set thankfully vacant. Tadashi started to unbuckle Hiro from the carriage when he realized the baby was snoozing softly. A spot was found under the shade, the blanket was laid out, and Tadashi was happily enjoying _Callaghan's Laws of Robotics_ as park-goers chitchatted and meandered aimlessly.

"Dude!" The new sound made Tadashi's lips curl up before he was hugged fiercely from behind. Tadashi managed to lock eyes with Fred before a moment before their lips locked together. They kissed once, twice, three times before pulling apart red-faced.

"Man, I haven't seen you in like...a week!" Fred exclaimed as he took a seat next to Tadashi. He noticed the baby carriage and peered inside, "Hi, Hiro! You look so _snug_ in there, little dude. Wish I was a baby."

"Yeah," Tadashi snorted lightly, "if you enjoy teething, diaper changes, and not eating what you want to eat. He's not even walking yet and I can't tell you how many times I've seen him try snagging some of my food at dinner."

"Dude, you're forgetting about sleeping all day, doing nothing, and getting all the hugs and kisses," Fred argued.

"Hiro isn't talking yet and I _know_ that he is very selective on who he wants kissing him on any given day." Tadashi laced his fingers through Fred's hand and gripped it tight before asking, "Community college giving you any issues?"

"Just math," Fred said dismissively. He looked at his boyfriend fiercely, "You know, I _still _don't know how the teacher hasn't gotten fired yet. He keeps rambling on about 'non-linear functions' and 'derivatives' and I don't think Math Tutorial is doing much good."

"Did you bring your homework?" Tadashi asked with a smile.

"You know I did," Fred shoved a sheet of paper in his hand, "Can you tell me how I'm supposed to solve this problem, Dashi?"

"Only if you help me build the layout of my next paper," Tadashi let go of his hand and reached into the carriage pouch, pulling out a notebook and opening it to a blank page.

"You _still _haven't written it out yet?!" Fred looked scandalized, "This is, what, your third year of college and you still don't know how to write a layout?"

"I know," Tadashi sighed dramatically, hoping his father wouldn't see him imitating the older man, "A tragic day when you can't get started on a research paper after so many years of school."

Hiro stirred in his sleep and Fred and Tadashi looked at the baby fondly.

"Wish I had a little sibling," Fred looked at Hiro enviously, then looked back at Tadashi, "I still can't believe that happened. Isn't there a rule that states your oldest child shouldn't be in college by the time another baby comes along?"

Tadashi laughed and laced his fingers through Fred's, appreciating the warmth the connection brought, "Technically. But Mom and Dad were barely a few years older than me when I came into the picture. And don't get me started on Aunt Cass and Uncle Bob when Trina came around."

Trina was Tadashi's little cousin, just turning two years in the next month or so. Aunt Cass was only five years younger than her sister and Tadashi's mother, Katherine Hamada. Hiro didn't like Trina that much, and there was always a grown-up in the same room as the two children in case Trina started prodding at Hiro. Trina was in a phase of poking anything odd and new to her, and Hiro was unfortunately her favorite lab rat to experiment on.

"What, the Brit villain?!" Fred's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the mention of Uncle Bob Aiken.

"Fred, for the last time, Uncle Bob isn't a supervillain," Tadashi rolled his eyes at this. There had been much gossip about Uncle Bob when Aunt Cass first started dating him and rumors that he had suffered from a brain injury from an experiment. Tadashi couldn't be certain, but he knew that Aunt Cass had Uncle Bob under her thumb and out of trouble, so there wasn't that much to be concerned about, "Sure, he's a little - well, _more_ than a little...off. But he's not bad. Hiro likes him when Uncle Bob comes over, don't you, Hiro?" He looked at his sleeping baby brother for an answer and found a pair of big brown eyes looking back at him. Tadashi smiled brightly at him and started cooing at him, "Did you have a nice nap, buddy? Did you have a nice nap?"

Hiro smiled back, his face crinkling pleasantly as he stretched his little arms and legs in the seat of the carriage.

"Hey little dude!" Fred waved at the baby, "You remember me? Freddie? The guy your big brother's dating?" Hiro smiled back at him and Fred was ecstatic, "Oh, you _do? _You remember me? That's so sweet, buddy! I remember you too! Man, you look like you grew a little."

"Hiro didn't get enough sleep last night, cause he was grumpy," Tadashi's lower lip trembled as he looked at Fred, "He can be a fussy fussball sometimes, but we all still love him.

"In fact," Tadashi slowly stood up and leaned into the carriage, "I gotta check his diaper before he gets grumpy again."

He gently unbuckled Hiro from his seat and lifted the baby into the air. Hiro kicked his feet aimlessly as Tadashi laid him onto the blanket. He didn't need much time to adjust to a baby in the household aside from waking up in the middle of the night to hear Hiro crying - from either hunger, loneliness, or changing - and diaper changing, while an awkward concept, was one that he grasped onto like a duck to water. On the nights where he fed his baby brother and soothed him back to sleep, Tadashi couldn't help but think of other families that would spend countless hours awake looking after their own young children. He worked with his parents as a team and between the three of them, sleep was better assured through rotating shifts. Did other families work like that? It was highly unlikely.

Hiro's old diaper was thrown into the trash bin several meters away from their spot and Tadashi saw that the baby swing was available on the swing-set. Soon, he was gently pushing his little brother in his seat, hearing him giggle madly as the wind brushed through his face.

Even if Tadashi was able to help his parents out with Hiro, he still couldn't help but think of how many other families were struggling to balance child-rearing with their every day lives. How many single parents had to struggle with that balance even further? When it came to concepts, Tadashi found it harder to vocalize what he was saying that it was to mapping it out. He already had several blueprints drawn out in scale, he just needed to find the right way to advocate for it. Tadashi already had a clear idea of what his project would be described as. A Healthcare companion. Great with kids and huggable too. He just hoped that when his idea became a reality, they wouldn't look twice at something like Hiro's white onesie and make the connection of the inspiration behind the robot's image.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Mindless fluff with a little sprinkling of Baymax inspiration. Hope you all liked the second update on the same day! Don't forget to review, I can write things out faster that way!


End file.
